My life in Golden
by Risechi
Summary: After a car accident, I found myself after agreeing to sign a contract in a blue limo, wait what do you mean I'm in the world of Persona 4 and the sister to the protagonist of the story! Those kinds of things only happen in FanFictions right, so this couldn't be real, could it?


**A/N: **I had this story originally posted on my old account before I had been unable to log into the account. So with having to remake a new account, I figured why not try and rewrite each chapter. I do hope you enjoy the start of this story even though I do know OC's aren't typically accepted.

* * *

We all die in the end, it is something that is natural in the human cycle of life. Something that we shouldn't let ourselves be scared of, but something that we should embrace. Yet never did once in my life did I think my life would be cut prematurely, all in a stupid car accident none the less. But that is what happened in my normal sixteen-year-old life, all while trying to cross the street after a day at school. To come home and play my favorite video game Persona 4 for the millionth time. Only to instead be hit by some stupid idiot that was going way over the speed limit.

Everything had happened so fast that I couldn't feel the pain from the impact. It wasn't until I hit the pavement laying there like a thrown rag doll did the pain from it finally set in. My head was throbbing as if I got hit by a baseball bat and wet probably from the blood, and my body was unable to move no matter how much I tried. I could hear the screams of passersby while in a hazy vision I could see some people trying to what I assumed to call for help. Though it wouldn't help, since I knew by the time it arrived I would no longer be here. Dammit! I just wanted to go home and play my game to escape this world, to try to save their world once again. But it seemed that now wasn't going to happen.

It was starting to become harder to breathe and harder and harder to try to keep my eyelids open, knowing I probably didn't have that much time left. The sound of the ambulance could be heard somewhere in the distance as it caused something of a faint smile to form on my face. Even being saved wasn't going to happen. Coughing a bit my eyes turned up to the sunny sky and decided to let myself move on from this world, to face death, not with fear. Though once I was no longer of this world I didn't see what most people experienced when they had died, wrapped in a world of fog barely of any lighting.

As no sooner did I arrive I could faintly hear something in the distance, a girl's voice calling out to me though no matter how hard I tried to look through the fog I couldn't see anything through the dense fog.

**_Do you want a second chance at life, A new life in exchange of helping someone new save a threat that is claiming their town? All you need to do is to sign a simple contract, what do you say -? _**

"C-contract?"

I soon try to let myself speak out, though my voice sounded dry and horse as if I hadn't spoken in years. My purple eyes scanned around the thick fog trying with all my might to maybe find the woman who was speaking to me but, to no avail. Though is she really serious by what she is offering, that I can honestly get a second chance at being alive? Without thinking about how this opportunity sounded like something that couldn't be true. I screamed that I would accept the offer, and as soon as the words left my lips I soon only found myself sitting in what appeared as a blue interior of a...limo?

Looking around I soon saw I was truly sitting in the backseat of some random limo as my eyes soon grew a little seeing that I wasn't the only one sharing the space of this car. There was a man near the front with a freakishly large nose and a woman next to him wearing a dress the same royal blue as the interior of the car, I sat there as it seemed I wasn't noticed yet as I tried to figure out how I got here though most of that was a blur, besides agreeing to a contract for a chance to live once again. Though it didn't take long before the man with the large nose noticed I had arrived, and it was then and there that I knew exactly where I was.

"Ah, it seems our new guest has finally arrived, welcome to the Velvet Room my name is Igor. Though I'm quite sure you already know about what this room is." He seemed to chuckle a little at those words before carrying on. "By entering a contract you will be playing a big role with the other guest who will join this room. But please, why don't you first introduce yourself?"

Opening my mouth to reply I found myself soon being unable to remember even something as simple as what my name was, the nose man seemed to take notice of that as it wasn't a moment later it felt like a blot of lightning hit me, as my mouth soon slipped out a name that I knew couldn't be mine especially that last name.

"My name is Narukami, Narukami Yumi."

Wait are you serious?! There was no way in hell that not only am I having a new life in my favorite video game but I was the sister of the stories protagonist? This was only something I read that people put in FanFiction! So please, how in the world is something like this even possible?


End file.
